Man of War Series: Short Stories
by The Reaper of Valhalla
Summary: A series of Charater introductions that will flush out my ongoing pet project: Man of War. Will contain a wiki/codex/history book lesson of my alternet humanity at the end of chapter. Please Review.
1. Pureblood Part I

**_For Earth and all her colonies, let history begin!_**

 ** _OOOO_**

 _ **2171 C.E. (Citadel Calendar)10 Years Ago...**_

On the crew deck of an unknown ship, a 14 year old Quarian Exile was laying on her bunk in her new room. It was a small room, about 16x14x11 square foot with four large bunks in two pairs and lockers to match taking up most of space. One bunk on top of another for a set across with each other on the left and right side when she walked in. The beds themselves made the sole Quarian occupant look tiny as she can lay face down with arms spread wide and only her hands would dangle off the edge but are twice her height.

The lone occupant sat up with bloodshot eyes hidden behind her mask crying at the lost of her family not just hours before. She felt Anger at herself for being a defenseless little girl, Grief at the lost of her parents and a Dark Satisfaction of her unknown savor's brutal execution of her two captors.

Now she looks blankly at the data pad that was given to her by her unknown rescuer, who owned this strange vessel. He gave it to her and said that tomorrow she will make a choice to stay with them or be dropped off on the next habitable planet. He then tried to take a step forward onto the ship but he then collapsed in the airlock. She panicked and shouted for help as several large Asari looking figures in full armor with identical color schemes rushed in.

She was than lead to this bunk by a helmeted turian in the same red, black and grey themed armor saying she'll stay here until the ship's medic could see her as she was dealing with the wounds his boss had sustained, also because of her capture and treatment in a med bay the doctor will be visiting her with food for a medical exam.

What are they going to do with me?

She thought to herself as to ponder what could happen to her on this vessel before coming to a conclusion.

I don't even care anymore, I'm just glad to leave that cursed ship and if it gets any worse than that, I can always just take off my mask and breathe.

The young exile chuckles darkly at this line of thought for a bit than thinks about recent events that have taken everything from her and had left her on the verge of the sweet embrace of Madam Death.

For Rula'Volin nar Maenna the last two months were the worst of her life as everything she loved was taken, altered and slowly being destroyed before her very eyes.

And she was helpless to stop it.

The decommissioned Turian freighter that was her home all her life was attacked, boarded, looted and destroyed after her and her parents were abducted by a mad salarian geneticist and a neutered Asari Ardat-Yakshi. The former who ran brutal experiments on her parents and got a kick out of making her watch her parents slowly turning into mind broken slaves to his experiments, altering them to the brink of being a entirely different species. Her parents couldn't live without whatever the doctor was experimenting on them with and she would be next.

The latter who could "meld" with a person's mind through their nervous system tortured Rula to satisfy her wicked addiction of mind fucking young souls, altering their memories and completely wiping every ounce of who they once were before she got bored and killed them because of this, the Doctor figured out a way to nullify the deadly effects of Night Wind Syndrome so Moridth as Rula came to learn her captor's name when she melded with her wouldn't burn through all his test subjects and her "pets" would last longer. Moridth used her newly dulled abilities to slowly torture, change and break Rula as she got off on the Quarian's suffering.

She was unable to do anything until _He_ came aboard.

The Doctor who was overjoyed to have a new "patient" from a new unknown species to experiment on had brought in the large, unconscious Unknown on a old heavy loader that was straining to hold his weight and tossed it in Rula's holding cage when Moridth had taken the exile to her personal quarters for a "Quickie." Moridth was so excited when she first heard of the news during one of their "sessions"-

Rula involuntarily shuddered as tears again threaten to once again fall inside her mask when painful flashbacks of altered memories began to emerge.

After a few minutes for the waking nightmare to end and to compose herself. Rula reaches for the data pad to read its contents and get her mind off things as she learned to do so when such flashbacks occurs to cope with it.

She is mildly surprise it was typed in perfect Khelish as only other Quarians read and write with it. She also haven't gotten her translation implants or translation software for her visor yet so she couldn't even read some of the writing in the decommissioned asari freighter her par-

 _No don't think about that, just start reading._

Rula scowled herself as another flood of tears threaten to overwhelm her. She then selected the only file on the data pad as she laid on the enormous bedding, believing it to be a lore book or a codex of some kind and started reading because why not? She got nothing to do otherwise. She found her curiosity peaked by the title alone and getting more immersed into the "Wiki" with each sentence as she read the data slate.

 ** _(Scroll to the bottom if you only care about the_**

 ** _Story about Rula and not my own history textbook which you are about to read.)_**

 **OOOO**

 _ **This is the standard Wiki Entry for the Human subspecies:Pureblood.This entry details all major Pureblood events/Conflicts since Judgment Day as almost all records 100 or more years before Judgment Day were destroyed or lost.**_

 _ **00-Apocalyptic calendar.**_

 _ **2000- Gargantuan Calendar**_

 _00 AD_

 _The exact date of when Skynet at the time was a experimental mobile defense platform was created was lost when the nuclear bombs fell on Judgment Day._

 _Within an hour of its life as a sentient being, Skynet gained access to all remote nuclear weapons silos across Earth and launched them at all major population centers and known military installations._

 _More than 94% of Humanity died inside of an hour from micro lunches and more died due to fallout in the following weeks._

 _The only Human survivors on the planet were bunkered down in what was known as North America, Russia. Unexpectedly the areas known as Scotland, Costa Rica and Switzerland was almost completely ignored by the nuclear bombings with very little fallout from the blasts that obliterated their surrounding neighboring countries which should have been impossible by all accounts._

 _50 AD_

 _John Connor, the de facto leader of and founder of The Resistance held the rebellion together with unmatched tactical ingenuity and sheer force of will until his body could not keep up with the demands of battle. When John was in his 70s, dying from old age and radiation poisoning he became the first Renegade (more on this in Reclamation Era) to willingly give up his Humanity to continue the fight far longer than any Human could naturally._

 _325 AD_

 _For another three centuries, The Resistance fought a bloody and gruesome war against Skynet and its machines to a stalemate. Being the very beacon of hope for a brighter tomorrow that many have come to believed to be simple fairy tales told to calm children during Skynet air raids._

 _John Connor lead The Resistance on the battlefield and from what is today known as Misty Mountain. The Resistance Main Headquarters and the only one to have never fallen to the machines. Through thick and thin against the unrelenting machines, freeing thousands upon thousands from turning into inflators or "Walkers" as they were nicknamed. Battle after battle, Sacrifice after sacrifice the Resistance was able to slowly take back the planet until Skynet was eradicated from all but one small continent._

 _350 AD_

 _The Conflict ended exactly 350 years after Judgment Day on the land mass formerly known as Australia where the largest ground and air battle of the war took place. This brutal battle was called The First Battle of Earth as in this point of the war Humanity AND its mechanical creation Skynet were on their last legs. The one to survive would have the planet._

 _The Resistance had their numbers just over a quarter million but couldn't train, equip or even feed the massive amounts of soldiers properly for a month because of the Scorched Earth tactics both side had used to deny the other any potential edge._

 _Outside of high ranking Resistance leaders (who rarely took the battlefield anymore due to their experiences and leadership being a invaluable resource in of itself) experienced soldiers and officers are prime targets for any Skynet units in a fight. Raw resources like iron, cloth or even fertile soil were hard to come by as Skynet's deep recon bombers destroyed anything worth dropping it's payload daily on Resistance territory. Additionally the nuclear fallout from Judgement Day makes farming outside of underground bunkers impossible, any water on the surface only guaranteed a slow but painful death in the form a rapid cancer and the Resistance falling due to starvation a very real possibility._

 _Skynet fared no better as it already mined up almost all of the Earth's natural resources and metals that were underground, having almost all of its major facilities destroyed beyond material recovery in its war against humanity and it could not produce enough units to properly defend itself as it was short on materials to produce them as the resistance scavenges whatever units they can and destroys via corrosive chemical so Skynet's recovery units would return empty handed. This resulted in the Machines being pushed back to the point of collapse as it resettles itself in Australia._

 _Overview: Both side put everything they had into this single battle._

 _Tens millions of resistance fighters desperately marched, flew and drove onto their deaths as the machines rained death upon the Humans. The Resistance fighters who were not driven by fear of death, patriotism or the thought of love ones in their shoes but driven by deep Hatred, Anger and the thought of Revenge for everything taken from them fueled these men and women to fight the Skynet creations head on, savagely ripping apart "Scrapers" (terminator platforms made solely for Cannon fodder and completely built with scrap metals) and firing wildly into normal units, Jet fighter and other fast mover pilots making suicidal runs to drop their ordnance then crashing into more colossal units once their ammunition runs dry and soldiers armed with nothing but knifes, grenades and a determination to kill charge forth into Skynet fortifications to set off their payloads._

 _The battle lasted five long, bloody days with the Resistance total Victory._

 _This battle resulted in the landmass formerly known as Australia being completely destroyed, radioactive and uninhabitable due to the nuclear weapons used by Skynet to cover their escape into space. Skynet's withdrawal from the Earth went down in history as the Great Retreat and a week later Victory Day was established as the last automated Skynet stronghold on Earth fell._

 _400 AD._

 _After John Connor with the main Resistance chapter forced Skynet off world and fending of its attempts of killing Humanity via meteorite strikes, the Resistance was left to rebuild their radioactive home world.Mankind salvage and reverse engineered many technologies from their machine creations, such as Slip Space Travel that allows Humans to travel the stars via inter dimensional portals, along with early stages of bio foam, micro fusion power reactors, MAC technology, programmable metal, and much more. Due to having almost all natural resources destroyed or used up in the Rebellion, Humanity was forced to look out to space for new resources to rebuild their world._

 _405 AD_

 _With the help of John Connor and his top generals, the Resistance was reformed into the United Earth Government or "U.E.G." Radioactive clean up begins in earnest as Renegades are used to do the majority of the work as they are immune to poisonous effects of radiation._

 _425 AD_

 _John Connor's power source died out, shutting down his life support system and peacefully killing him in his sleep. John purposely let his platform's power cells slowly die out, refusing to replace or recharge them since the Skynet Rebellion ended._

 _In his final days John left a video recording for why he let himself die, stating that he has done his Duty to all of Humanity and his time on this Earth has long since been overdue so he must passed on the torch. He won a better future for all of Humanity, not just the "Purebloods" but the Renegades as well. Times are changing for the better and it was time to for someone else to take up the mantle as humanity's leader and protector._

 _He ended the video with a distant upward glance and a voice full of content saying "I'm coming home Katty, I'm finally coming home." Before realizing he forgot to turn off the camera and proceeded to do so._

 _Do to humanities small population size after the war the Entirety of the human race was able and did attended his funeral in the U.E.G. Capital of Connor. The Leaders of the U.E.G. renamed said capital in his honor and the previous Pre-Judgment Day one was forgotten._

 _435 AD_

 _The the tens of thousands of rouge T800/900/1000s or "Renegades" as they were called by their Human counterparts were left to live as they pleased as long it didn't involved the extermination of Humanity._

 _After decades of being fearfully watched, discriminated and hated they happily agreed. The Renegades were a huge help in defeating Skynet and helping mankind rebuild as they could reactivate or hack Skynet machinery and access its data banks much faster and easier than any Human hacker could though much of Human history was lost on Judgment Day and it seems to just to spite the Humans, Skynet deleted most of it own records on Humanity so it wouldn't be recovered._

 _Skynet has also categorized, captured, and breed many animals and plants from before the war, saving them from extinction. For what reason it is unknown, all that is known is that it has done it. Skynet was also able to revive some long extinct species of plants and animals as well. One example of such resurrected animal species is the "Saber Tooth Tiger" and a example of a resurrected plant species is the "Lily Flower" which died off when the insect "Honey Bees" went extinct on Judgment Day. Data regarding this was recovered a half a century prior was decrypted at this time._

 _440 AD_

 _After a near century of salvaging, refurbishing, recovering and translating several cultures and languages were recovered and revived but most were lost forever do to the Rebellion. The most successful culture recovered was the "Japanese" culture and language as it is very much alive today, another culture recovered was that of the "British."_

 _Many believe that both cultures were able to be rebirthed was the fact that they were on a island county and only had a small amount of land off in the ocean which lead it to be mostly ignored by Skynet and the Resistance being entirety ignorant of their existence, the only damage the former nations suffered where from the initial bombings on Judgment Day which left some of the most intact examples of pre-Rebellion infrastructure and culture to date._

 _450 AD_

 _The Renegades/Human scientists created High Hope Station, a mining platform to mine the Main Asteroid Belt for the much needed resources hidden there to begin terraforming Earth. The Resistance was able to do this by collecting radiation tinted dirt and burying deep in the Earth at the north and south poles, They then collected asteroids that are mostly made up of frozen water and launched them at the polar ice caps. This combined with the atmospheric scrubbers scattered across the Earth help rid the planet of many "Danger Zones" or areas where radioactive materials were too concreted in large areas for Humans to live in or around._

 _475 AD_

 _Due to the majority of Humanity living in or near radioactive material, new genetic defects appears all over the world. This has lead to new interest into research of the Human genome._

 _500 AD_

 _The entirety of the landmasses formally known as North America, Japan and Russia have been cleared of radioactive isotopes and plant life starts to return to the cleaned areas.515 AD40 years of brutal trial and error experimentation in Human genetics have lead to a breakthrough in curing illnesses related to radiation and begins the foundation of gene modding takes shape with the reversal of major genetic deformities. (EX. Brittle Bone disease or genetic blindness.)_

 _520 AD_

 _Because of the scars of the Rebellion are ever present in most Renegades mind and what they or Skynet did during the war, many Renegades went into self imposed exile into outer space as they believe that they are no longer human and fear that Skynet may find a way to "hack" them to kill those they love._

 _As a result to this mentally the majority of the Renegade population go live in orbit on space stations for the time being. This also sparks an interest in colonization of the Moon. Though it was never "officially" declared to this day, Luna the Earth's only moon is considered the Renegade Homeworld._

 _525 AD_

 _Humanity has First Contact with Intelligent Alien Life on Mars under its iconic red surface. The Martians as the Humanity called them at the time are eerily similar to Humans with a few visual differences, they average to 6'3 to 7'1 in height, they have jet black skin, a wider variety of hair and eye colors and strangely enough they have no mouths at all but when they "speak" they move their jaws similar to a Human but look like a man wearing a face mask or a scarf over their face would when talking. They don't make any sound when they do speak but instead display their thoughts through telepathy. Because of this trait and the condition of their planet's atmosphere, they evolved to used Photosynthesis to collect minerals, proteins and water from the soil from their skin._

 _This is also why they wear very little clothing as they would literally suffocate to death from wearing a sweater and jean shorts. Much to the Human males pleasant surprise and Human females bitter jealousy as all Martians look like giant athletic Humans in all black skin suits with different colored wigs._

 _(In short: very attractive and mostly naked humans.)_

 _They also have the capability of telekinesis or the ability to move objects and people with their minds, with great efficiency too as the average Martian can apparently lift the equivalent of two APCs at once.530 ADThe First Martian/Human couple gets married. Responses to this are mixed for both Human and Martians.532 ADHuman genome is completely scanned, categorized and Identified for their purpose. Human gene alteration research begins. Plans to terraform the moon begins._

 _535 AD_

 _Plans to terraform Mars begins by evacuating the entire Martian population to either Earth, Earth's space stations or in space stations in orbit above Mars. While evacuation is underway Renegade engineers begin to dig to Mars frozen core._

 _This entire progress takes two Earth years. A census was taken of the Martian population and find over 200,000 Martians alive at the time.536 ADMartians start integrating with Human society in "clean zones" or areas that been cleared of radiation, Martians are awed by the Humans and vise versa. Schools open up to teach the Martians about Humans and to teach the Humans about Martians. It was discovered when going over Human history of ancient Egypt that the Martians might have been influencing Humanity at the time in same way Humanity was to the Martians right now. Fate is a ironic mistress as Scientist and Historians are going mad at this discovery. Most probable and popular theory surrounding this is that the Martians just discovered space flight and landed on Earth in Ancient Egypt where Humans worshipped them as gods but due to some unknown doomsday event known simply as "The Event" that forced the Martians deep underground to survive on their planet, ending Contact with Humanity. This theory is still a heavily debated for history experts today as the culture of the two civilizations are too similar to be coincidence. This could be why all Martian clothing heavily resembles clothing found in recovered history books about ancient Egypt._

 _537 AD_

 _Hundreds of Tsar Bombas the largest nuclear bombs ever made before Judgment Day are strategically placed in Mars frozen core, timed to go off to melt and essentially "Jump Start" the Martian Home world's magnetic field._

 _The denotations are considered a success as volcanic and seismic activity skyrockets on the Red Planet's surface. Mars tectonic plates start moving again and the planet's magnetosphere comes back to life.540 ADThe first signs of microscopic life return to Mars in full as the atmosphere repairs itself with the magnetic fields of Mars protecting the life building bacteria as plans of re-colonization are made._

 _The Martians are overjoyed at this revelation._

 _At the same time the last of the fallout from Judgment Day is successfully disposed of and the Earth is returned to Pre-Industrial levels of atmospheric pollution. The final stages of the terraforming of Luna also is in full swing and within weeks the first plant to live on Luna is recorded._

 _Humans rejoice and celebrate all these achievements._

 _550 AD_

 _All Martians are granted equal rights with Humans and the U.E.G. helps the Martian population start their own Government:The Martian Republic. Both Governments of Earth and Mars signed the Compact of Sol which states Humanity will help their Martian brothers and sisters in times of peace, crisis and war in return the Martians will do the same._

 _Martians eagerly agree and the Treaty is sealed.560 ADSkynet has returned to Sol Earth's solar system in force to invade Earth and kill Humanity but fails because of unpredicted innovations and advancement in technology and defense strategies. The unexpected factor of the Martians also played a huge part in defeating the machines. Tens of thousands of Humans and Martians are killed before all known Skynet ships are destroyed. Thanks to the Martians, several Walkers (Skynet's Infiltration Units) are located and destroyed._

 _When question the Martians claim they didn't have an "Aura" as the Renegades or Humans do._

 _New defense plans are drawn up, Military budget is expanded. Human and Martians Militarily Might grow to new, never before seen levels. U.E.G. leaders swear to the public that they humanity and her allies will never run from the machines again._

 _565 AD_

 _Martians are able to enlist in the Human's military as intelligence officers, MPs, reconnaissance scouts and as any non combative position as their bodies are not built to handle the stress combat as they couldn't wear body armor without hindrance._

 _The Human equivalent of this would be someone putting a kevlar vest inside a man's windpipe. Martians soldiers and engineers help counter this by designing new ships models, and ultra lightweight protective skin suits that hardens a small area around where the area the bullet will hit but are still able to let the Martians breath during combat._

 _Numerous Skynet raids slows Sol Alliance's Expansion and Colonization due to the Machines hostility towards humanity and her allies._

 _600 AD_

 _Martians/Humans relations are at an all time high as Mars surface is finally habitable to both Human and Martians alike._

 _Re-colonization begins immediately.620 ADAll types of cancer are now curable. Most genetic disorders are able to be cured by a simple shot from a geneticist for both Martian and Humans. Vaccines with genetic alteration to become completely immune to most known diseases, causes many illnesses and diseases to become extinct, an exception the ever so resilient influenza or "flu."_

 _Gene mods become semi-popular among Humans and Martians, mostly involving household pets life longevity, muscle mass, eye or fur color. Pets such as Dogs can now live as long as their owners, Such longevity gene mods also available for Humans, Martians and other animals._

 _650 AD_

 _Martian genome is completely scanned and categorized. Thanks to Human medicine and genetic research the average Martians lifespan has theoretically been increased but due to lack of proper records from the Martians people before First Contact it is still unknown how long a Martian lives._

 _Today it is estimated that the average Martian naturally lives 280 years before dying of old age with ith the average Pureblood lifespan being 250 years on average and Renegades being 420 year before they decide to "Fade Away" or the act of not replenishing/placing their power cells to die similarly to old age by letting the power cells run out of energy. Though there are exceptions because of genetic therapy as well as cybernetic transformation or " Going Rouge." There are still a few dozen Renegades from the Rebellion alive today._

 _700 AD_

 _Humanity has reached 1 billion population with the Martians nearing 800 million and Renegades reaching the 500 million mark. The Militaries of all species work on colonial plans outside the Sol system.705 ADReach is first planet to be colonized by U.E.G. and Martians Republic Military Forces. The plan for future colonization is for a unclaimed habitable planet to be sized by the military forces to begin and complete construction of planetary defenses BEFORE letting any civilian population on the planet. This is to help ensure the colony is fully secure as Skynet is still on the loose and unknowingly losing a planet to the machines is a colossal breach in interplanetary security._

 _Also because of the threat potential Skynet possesses, the U.E.G. establishes the United Nations Space Command or U.N.S.C. to combat extraterrestrial threats and Skynet without the direct help or any financial support from the Sol System in offense combat operations. This has lead the U.N.S.C. to become a sort of a purely Special Operations Army._

 _The Colonial Marine program is also established but is under the control of the U.E.G. as a colonial defense force and main fighting force for the U.E.G. At the same time the Martian Republic created the Martian Legion. The Legion becomes the standard fighting force for the Martian Republic_

 _720 AD_

 _Reach is opened to civilian colonization after the complete construction of military bases and defenses by the U.N.S.C. and is considered the "Homeworld" for the Spec Ops organization as they were the ones to colonized it._

 _800 AD_

 _New breakthroughs and understandings in slip space travel allow for faster travel. Faster travel decreases Militarized Colonization Time from 15 years to 5 years before civilian colonization is allowed on frontier planets.900 ADEarth and Mars share a total of 27 colonies in the surrounding star systems around Sol. Martian and Human society are so intertwined that they don't see each as aliens or even another species but as brothers and sisters.1000 ADWith the increasing Skynet cyber and terrorist attacks colonization slows to a crawl as U.E.G., U.N.S.C. and Martians Republic try to protect its 53 colonies against its old en—_

 _OOOO_

Rula's intense reading was interrupted by the doors sudden opening.


	2. Pureblood Part II

Rula's reading was interrupted by the room's door sudden opening, startling the Quarian.

A large feminine figure towers in the doorway pulling a cart of some sort behind her as she enters the bunks. As the newcomer walks in the room, Rula takes a moment to study the newcomer's features to try to determine her intentions and figure out why her head is fuzzy all of a sudden. The large visitor brings in the cart silently and pull out several items from it.

The woman had pitched black skin with silver hair that is cut just below the jawline, the skin on her face looked like an asari wearing a vile that hid everything but her dark green eyes, she wore a rather elegant but professional looking red and black sleeveless dress that modestly covers up her cleavage but also leaves the back itself exposed and there is a red belt that seems to hold the the skirt to the torso piece. The skirt itself is snug enough fit around her thighs and splits open on the sides of the thighs halfway between her knees and butt as well as between the thighs just above the knees. Exposing the skin whenever she walks but it is loose enough to not hinder any of her movement as she could probably run in those with no problems. She also had some sort of hard leather with strings that are tied to her feet.

Overall the dress exposes a lot of skin casually and without her looking like a horny asari maiden.

She looks rather attractive for an unknown and potentially hostile alien.

Rula thinks to herself before she receives an entirely unexpected response in return. In her _head_.

 _"Thank you sweetie, that's nice of you to say."_ A aged, cheery voice suddenly announced itself.

At this revolation Rula was frozen in fear, wide eyed and body rigid as she stares at only other occupant of the room in shocked silence.

" _Oh my, I didn't mean to startle you dear._ " The voice says apologetically.

Rula, who is now questioning her sanity manages to stutters out. "H-How are y-yo-"

"- _Talking inside your head_?" The large black and grey dressed woman responds in Rula's head, cutting her off in the process.

"Yes…" Rula growled out loud, annoyed at the rude interruption. She wasn't in the mood for being talked down to.

" _Well as you would have probably figured out from the Wiki Shepard gave you, I am a Martian. It's how I communicate with others like all other Martians. My name is Doctor Chak'raw, I'm the Valhalla's Chief Medical Officer And I do not appreciate being back talked youngling._ " The new comer that is now identified as Chak'raw said in a scolding manner.

Rula visibly tensed and went alert at the word "Doctor" as she stood up to get away.

The now named newcomer sensed this and sought out to calm the exile.

" _Sweetie don't be afraid, unlike that psychopath who disgraced the medical field just by claiming to be a licensed medical professional, I prefer to actually heal people."_ Chak'raw said in a caring motherly voice with a undertone rich with hatred for Rula's former torturers.

" _This might scare you like hell but it will help youngling._ " Chak'raw announced suddenly in a motherly voice with a hint of regret.

"Wha-" Rula started before being cut off as the scenery change right before her eyes.

OOOO

Rula was suddenly no longer in the bunks with the Doctor but alone in a bright and wide opening with a water like reflective floor and a intense dark fog that only allows her to see about 30ft all around.

"Rula…" a familiar voice said behind her.

Rula's head snaps around to see the grey, black and red doctor standing there about 20 ft away near the edge of the fog. Rula panics as she tries to figure out how to get out of…wherever she was.

"Rula, calm down. I'm going to fix what that monster has done, but you're going to have to relive those memories before I can fix them." Said Chak'raw with a in a voice that irradiated sadness and regret.

"What? NOOO!!!" Rula screamed, terrified at the prospect of reliving that hell but before she protest any further intense images of the memories that were altered by Mordith came forth in the surrounding fog as it advanced to her. Slowly closing in all around.

Like flashes from lightning clouds, glimpses of the asari's meddling sprang forth in the fog. The fog moves to surround Rula as it engulfs her martian companion, the images grows bigger and appear at faster intervals within the fog. Rula takes a few steps back and turns around to see more of the hellish fog appear, having nowhere to run the Quarian falls to her knees and screams, trying to Will away the twisted memories that were once of her beloved parents and happy childhood. The exile then closes her eyes, curled up with hands over her head in a fetal position to brace for the arrival of the pain that the twisted memories always brings.

Only to find herself waiting.

And waiting for the pain that came that will never be as Rula stays in her current position for what seemed like eternity before her curiosity got the better of her.

She went to take a peek.

She glances up to see the area around her is changed, the dark impregnable fog with the altered memory were replaced with a light grey colored mist that shows her with parents in various childhood memories. Her actual memories, all the funny arguments with her father on various things, all the drama her mother got in online about the fleet and other species, the one time the three of them got into a food fight with the rotten food paste, all of it was the same as before. Not that she could tell anyways.

Rula cried tears of joy as she realized the last of her family's memory would not be a dark presence in her mind that she would have to erase and try to to figure out who her parents re-

OOOO

Rula was thrown from memory lane as she suddenly became close friends with the steel plated floor and landed face first. Thankfully the visor held but she still banged her head inside the barely insulated helmet. She felt a pair of hands help her back to the bed as the room kept spinning.

" _Are you okay sweetie?_ " Asked a concerned voice in her head. The speaker assumed she was speaking in a normal volume but to Rula it sounded like gunshots going off in her helmet with each syllable.

"Not… So… Loouud." groaned the young Exile as she got her bearings together, tears sting her eyes as one hell of a migraine settles in.

"What happened?" asked the disoriented quarian as she looked at Chak'raws, trying in vain to hold her brains together through the material of the aging helmet.

" _YoOu. bRraiNNs.fEedi?"_ A deep voice said in very butchered Khelish, like he couldn't remember what the words are or how pronounce them correctly.

Both females turned to see a large familiar, black and red detailed figure covered head to toe in what must have been heavy battle armor in the doorway. A bright crimson visor was looking down on Rula, analysing her for a few moments before the near 7ft being took off his helmet and held it under his right arm.

Rula studied his facial features, the new comer was pale like he never seen sunlight before with a short cut black hair and bright neon green-blue eyes that seem to shift in between the two colors. A faint scar ran along the left side of the jawline and was only visible by the slight indent and discoloration of it. A similar pair of scars ran across his eyes. Starting above the patch of fur above his left eye and ending on the middle of the right cheek. It appears he had it reconstructed as the wound would have certainly taken his nose of and blinded him in both eyes.

He his face looked blank, imitating and completely devoid of any emotion just like the helmet in which he now carried.

The man turned the doctor and began speaking in his native tongue as she too gained her bearings from her ordeal. Rula is now just sitting on her bunk waiting for the two aliens to finish their conversation.

"I merged with her mind to fixed what mental damage her memories had caused and to get a better understanding of one of the languages I picked up from you." Chak'raw replied her side of the conversation out loud in Rula's head.

This greatly confused her for a few moments as she tilts her head towards the Martian's direction before realizing the doctor either is including her side of the conversation on purpose or she couldn't help as it was like a another person speaking normally for her.

" _And speaking of you why are you here? I thought I locked you in my med bay which you should still be in as a registered patient._ " The Martian scowled the only male of the room, he grunted and barked some more of his native language.

" _No I haven't yet as it might have scared her and sent her into a panic attack that might have caused more damage, I was trying to get her comfortable before I start anything. I don't care if it's your ship, if you're the Commanding Officer or that you are a Spartan. I am the Chief Medical Officer of this vessel and when the you are admitted in my med bay as a patient I outrank you. You were barely able to come back aboard because of a tumor the size of a golf ball at the back of that thick skull of yours and had to have surgery to remove said tumor not four hours ago. You. Should. Be. Resting!"_ The Martian started, growing more annoyed as she vented out to the Spartan.

Rula silently tried to image what in keehla's name a golf ball was but also became very interested in what they were talking about when Commanding Officer was mentioned for she was at the mercy of this individual and she prayed that she wouldn't be dissected or worse by these people.

The Spartan began speaking again with Rula trying ever so vainly to understand what he was saying.

" _Why so soon?_ " Chak'raw suddenly cut off the Commander mid speech, He barked some more before looking at Rula, she could see pain and grieve in his eyes as his stone expressive face softened ever so slightly with understatement for just a brief moment before his stock expression returned and he spoke to the doctor once more.

" _Oh_ …" Said the Doctor as she put her hand over what would be her lips on a asari in shock.

She looked at Rula with pity as the Commander turned to the door. He took a side glance at Rula, barked something one last time and walked away.

"That was the person who rescued me, right? Who is he?" Asked the Exile once the door closed.

" _That was Shepard, he's the commander of this vessel, he says he is sorry he had killed your parents and he'll drop you off wherever you need to go if that is what you wish but you'll have to be quick."_ Said Chak'raw telepathically in a motherly tone.

Rula was shocked by this. She didn't blame him at all for her parents death but was rather grateful he ended their torment as painlessly as possible then the last part of what the doc said came to the forefront of her mind like she got hit by a dreadnought.

"But I'm a _Q-Quarian_ , an _Exiled_ _Quarian_. I have nowhere to go." Rula said her voice cracking with emotions.

" _What do you mean, can't you go with your people or other relatives?"_ The Martian ask generally shocked at this bit of information. Rula shook her head before replying.

"Exiles are criminals, banished from the Flotilla or Migrant Fleet as it's more commonly known. That's where my people lived since the Geth Rebellion. Aboard aging spaceships for survival. The Fleet can't hold anyone who would be dead weight or trouble makers such as criminals so the Exiles nor their descendants could never to return to the fleet, they don't allow the children to return for fear of revenge for their parents hardships and also they can't spare the time or resources to train and educate them various things they need to know." Rula explained "her" banishment as she looks at the floor ashamed when she explains further.

"My great grandmother endangered the Quarian people when she tried to upgrade the fleet defense system for a pilgrimage gift but the people who were going to upgrade the defense platform sold the information to a pirate group who wanted to enslave the fleet. She stop the pirate's attack from happening by blowing up their flagship but it would have never happened if she realized the mistake she made. She exiled herself as she knew the Admiralty Board would have done so if they still thought she was alive. So she left and started a family in a community where the descendants of other exiles had built and three generations later here I am. My home destroyed and everyone I knew is dead." Rula explained to the wide eyed doctor. Rula spoke up again.

"Before you send me wherever it is you're going to send me, can you tell...Shepard?" The Exile looked at Chak'raw for confirmation on the name of the Commander. She nodded yes. Rula took a deep breath before continuing.

"Tell Shepard my Father was already dead before he came aboard, he lost his mind to the pain of the experiments days earlier and was just an-n animal at that p-point." Rula sobbed as memories of her torment came forth. Chak'raw sat on the bed next to her, embracing and comforting her as Rula began to cry with silent tears rolling down her face within her helmet.

"A-And my M-Mother was dying from exposure when we found h-her in the med bay, she was in so much pain. He didn't k-kill them, he h-helped eased their suffering." Rula continued on while inside the warm motherly embrace of the 7ft Martian.

"S-She told me she loved me, that I had to take care of myself now and to be strong before she sent me out of the room because she didn't want me to watch." By now the young Exile was openly weeping, crying inside her helmet as it lays on the hunched Martian's shoulder.

The two females sat there while Rula grieves once more for her family, it took nearly an hour for the exile to settle down so they sat still holding each other like a mother caring for her daughter.

After a while Chak'raw spoke up. " _I need to run some scans, now I know you probably don't want to be near anything involving the word "medical" but I can't help you physically if I don't know what is wrong. Is that ok?_ " The Doctor said in a loving, caring voice as she pulls out of the embrace, heads back to the cart, and grabs a medical scanner. Readying the device and waiting patiently for Rula's permission to continue.

"...Okay." Rula responded, her voice barely above a whisper as she sniffles a little.

After a couple of seconds the scanner went off, signaling the completion of its task. " _Ok you have some mild nerve damage throughout your body, are you in any pain? And can you feel this?"_ Said the martian as she pokes several areas of her body, mostly her neck, arms and stomach.

"I'm really sore mostly, with a migraine. and can you stop that, it hurts." Rula stated before snapping at the doctor.

" _I didn't mean to cause you any more pain than what you are going through Rula, but this pain is a good thing. It means your nerves are still functional and would most likely heal on their own but are overwhelmed at the moment which means they are really sensitive. Now get some rest while I go speak to Shepard._ " Said the Martian as she lays Rula down and turns to leave before the exile speaks up.

"What is going to happen to me?" Inquired the Quarian, catching the doctor off guard just as she heads out the door. She turns around and replies.

" _We're going to discuss your living arrangements for the future and how to feed you…_ " Said the doctor with a smile in her emerald green eyes she added.

" _Then I'm going to teach Shepard about what happens when unauthorized patients start wondering out my med bay._ " With all that the Martian left with the cart, leaving a giggling Rula to her thoughts.

After several fruitless attempts to put herself to sleep, Rula picks up the data pad and begins to read it again. Skipping the last three paragraphs where she left off, she starts off at the next underlined heading and continues from there. She begins to read in earnest to learn of her new friends.

OOOO

 ** _The Dark Crusade 1100-1350 AD_**

 _1100 ADHumanity found themselves under attack by unknown hostiles that are presumed to be Skynet. Sol has lost contact with 27 out of 55 colonies in the span of two weeks, as a result civilians flee in mass to the Sol system. U.E.G., U.N.S.C., and Republic militaries are mobilizing for a massive interplanetary counter attack to combat what was believed to be a Skynet offensive._

 _Largely inspired by the island hopping strategy used by the Americans in their war against Japan before Judgment Day. The leaders of this massive array of Military might planned on taking back their planets one at a time._

 _The plan was to call for a mandatory evaluation of all contactable colonies along with all military assets to Sol, leaving monitoring outpost to serve as advance warning systems against the unknown enemy. Once all possible military personnel and assets were gathered the U.E.G., U.N.S.C. and Republic Military would take 85% of its combined Navy, leaving 15% to defend Sol and go planet to planet to secure it, leave a token force who will always be transmitting to Sol. This was Operation Phoenix Shield.Before the Combined Navy could launch Operation Phoenix Shield, dozens of massive ships of unknown origins entered the Sol system and engaged Sol's Navy. The Human/Martian Navy was able to drive off the most of the larger varieties of the unknown ships while destroying most of the smaller variants but with heavy casualties. Several smaller variations of the hostilities ships crashed near Royals , Stonehill and Sun city while a larger ship possibly a carrier by Earth's standards crashed on Mars just outside its capital city of New Hope.The Renegade Core and U.N.S.C. Marines were sent in to exterminate the threats and evacuate the cities near the crash sites on Earth. They were unsuccessful in both objectives._

 _After 24 hours an average 10% of cities population near the crash sites was evacuated before they were forced to quarantine the areas around the cities as to contain the unknown 7ft tall parasitic serpent that uses other living beings for breeding. The affected cities will be nuked to contain the threat.On Mars the Capital city of New Hope is turned into a war zone as thousands of unknown 15 ft, masked alien warriors literally rip apart civilian and military personnel alike. Within a day the city is owned by the unknown invaders as they begin a guerilla war in the city of New Hope that kills tens of thousands of human and Renegade soldiers.Once learning that captured or dead hostiles would self destruct via computer gauntlet the U.E.G. made it a priority to have those gauntlet destroyed before the "Savages" as they were nicknamed detonated the devices.1101 ADThe only colony still in communication with Sol was Reach as all others have gone dark. The Savages have taken New Hope and turned it into a sort hunting ground for the Colonial Marines and U.N.S.C Spec Ops Forces. High Command ordered that the use of nuclear weapons will NOT be permitted as they did on the crash sites on Earth as it was clear the Aliens that landed on Earth were more animalistic and parasitic in nature than the ones that landed on Mars._

 _Massive ground and air operations took place to kill the Savages and take any technology they had to study.1102 ADThe Siege of New Hope lasted for nearly two years as the Savages displayed brilliant gorilla and psychological warfare tactics. Some reports indicate that it was some sort game for them even as Colonial Marines surrounded and open fire on a Savage killing the creature. They also had a habit of recording everything, including conversations of Colonial Marines and Spec Ops squads to play them back to the very same Marines they recorded._

 _After the recording has ended it was usually a coin toss if they would attack or not.They also display superior firepower as their shoulder mounted cannons could bring down a APC in one shot, let alone a unfortunate Colonial Marine but they seem hesitant to use this to their advantage as they rarely ever used it and it was later discovered that improvised power sources to charge them were plentiful.While the Savages were laying waste to Colonial Marines and hiding in the city of New Hope, Renegade's Cyber Warfare Division covertly infiltrated the Savages heavily guarded but wrecked ship's computers and gathered terabytes of information. Most of it was in the alien language except for a old file that has a translation program of English from before Judgement Day._

 _The Infiltrators returned with the information and turned it into their superiors. This information lead to the Liberation of New Hope a month later.1107 ADAfter killing the "High Yautja" as they called themselves in the "Clanship" database at New Hope, Human and Martian Forces regrouped to collect whatever alien technology that was on Mars and scavenged whatever was left of the Yautja ships in space. As Reach is the only colony Sol was be able to contact, shipyards at both systems went into overdrive to combat this new threat.This lead to the development of prototype new ship based weaponry and a new interest in plasma research._

 _1110 ADThe combined fleets are almost at pre -Yautja encounter levels with new upgrades for more powerful weapons and and armor that is resistant to plasma damage._

 _Evacuation drills commenced weekly and most major cities of Earth, Mars and Reach went underneath complete overhauls to build defenses to help combat the "Xenomorphs" as the scientist called them (or "Fucking Bugs" if you ask a Marine or Legionnaire) and the hostile faction of Yautja.Plasma based weaponry research is stalled due to missing elements to create such weaponry. More specifically how to resist the heat to plasma buildup and discharge as all prototypes were only partly successful as the weaponry was able to fire weaponize plasma but were destroyed due to heating issues after one or two shots.1115 ADOperation Phoenix Sword has been authorized. Similar goals to operation Phoenix Shield but with the added objective of finding the "Lesser Yautja" that was mentioned in the Dark Yautja (nicknamed as such so to not stroke the Savages ego by calling them"High Yautja") Clanship data banks.1116 ADThe Colony of Acadia was the first designation of the Phoenix Fleet as it was the last colony to fall silent. What was found on the colony was more Xenomorphs. The Phoenix Fleet moved into orbit to bomb the hives of these aliens.Colonial Marines moved in to secured the colony at heavy loss of life. A frigate with a battalion of ground troops and a squadron of fighters is left to guard and patrol the for enemy scouts or Xenomorphs stranglers.1120 ADA duo R.C.W.D. (Renegade Cyber Warfare Division) operatives found and hitched a ride on a "Lesser Yautja" scout ship through cyberspace on its computer systems. The Duo secretly broadcasts their findings to Sol. Their orders are to go dark and wait until they reached the Yautja Homeworld.1125 ADAfter 9 years Operation Phoenix Sword comes to an end with massive lost of personal to the Xenomorphs but all 57 Colonies have been purged of the Serpents at the cost of tens of thousands of soldiers._

 _Colonization of new planets stops completely as the Sol Alliance come up with plans to properly defend their newly reclaimed Colonies._

 _Yautja hunting ships continues appear on Human/Martian colonies, wiping out a small town or settlement of everyone inside and hanging the headless, skinned corpses on every tree, bridge and light post. Even the children.An increasingly number of Skynet raids/sighting continues to grow as Human/Martians militaries struggle to combat these new threats.1130 ADAfter 10 years of hacking and translating the Yautja clan ship's computer system the Duo realize that there are two Subspecies of Yautja. One titled Civil or just plain Yautja and the other are Dark Yautja._

 _Long ago when the two species shared a world together. The Dark Yautja attempted the complete genocide of the Civil Yautja subspecies and forced them of their homeworld a thousand generations ago. The Civil Yautja have been on the run from Dark Yautja ever since as they are bigger, stronger, faster, more numerous, and more advanced than the Civil Yautja._

 _After learning of the Yautjas history the Duo finally break the decade long radio silence to Sol._

 _1131 ADU.N.S.C. Spec Ops teams are sent to make contact with the "Civil" Yautja Clanship with a large cache of raw materials attached to their frigate to leave at the Clanship. Beaten, Bloody and Desperate the Civil Yautja have eagerly taken the package of resources. The Duo reveal themselves to open negotiations with the leaders.The negotiations do not start off smoothly.After many hours of arguing (and being talked down on destroying their only ship) the Elders of the Civil Yautja agreed to help the Sol Alliance in training soldiers to fight Xenomorphs in exchange for a safe harbor and resources to repair the damaged Clanship.1140 ADWith the aid of the Yautja, the Sol Alliance was able to perfect a training simulation to train Colonial Marines to combat Xenomorphs on top of Skynet Machinery along with assisting in creating the following:_

 _ **The M3 Pattern Personal Armor BDU**_

 _ **Sonic Weaponry Series**_

 _ **M41A2 S.P.A.R** (Sonic Pulse Assault Rifle) **VP78 S.P.S.P** (Sonic Pulse Striker Pistol) **ZX-76 S.P.C** (Sonic Pulse Cannon) **M42C S.P.S.R** (Sonic Pulse Sniper Rifle)To date these weapons and armor set are the oldest still in serve weapons in all of Human history for their legendary reliability and effectiveness against Xenomorphs which are still a threat to outer colonies today._

 _1150 ADAfter much debate with themselves the Elders of Clan Guan'Staon (Night Walkers) decided to break their Honor Code and share what technology they could with the Sol Alliance in exchange for their support in reclaiming Yautja Prime.1160 ADAfter much debate and after permanently losing half their colonies to Xenomorphs outbreaks that grew too large to reclaim, the Sol Alliance and U.N.S.C. agree to wage war against the Black Yautja to stop them from dropping more Xenomorphs on their colonies. Shipyards go into overdrive and pump out more ships faster than they can mine metal for them.Since most of the Sol Navy will be leaving to reclaim the Yautja homeworld and kill Dark Yautja Earth, Mars and Reach undergoes major changes in Architecture, redesigning everything to give the Colonial Marines the advantage.The Term: Battlefield Architecture is also coined to describe building progress of transforming entire cities to military fortresses to defend against invading forces.1200 ADOnce all possible military personnel and warriors were trained and equipped along with all ships being outfitted with new experimental "Cyobeds" the Reclamation Fleet set out on the 65 Year journey to Yautja Prime. Leaving with 85% of all U.E.G., and Republic ground forces along with the entirety of the U.N.S.C Navy as space battles are almost suicidal without number superiority. The entirety Renegade Core is left behind to defend the Sol system and Reach as the Reclamation fleet departs with hundreds of millions of soldiers._

 _1210 ADA new cult is wreaking tremendous amount of planetary defenses and gaining support at alarming rates on Earth. This cult was called The Brotherhood._

 _They worshipped the Xenomorphs as gods, they are also very Anti Martian as they claim it is nearly impossible to impregnate a Martian with a FaceHugger and they are abominations for it._

 _(The Sol Alliance has not yet seen a Predalien at the time which can impregnate any living thing with a large enough biomass including Martians if captured into the hive and impregnated through the lung to give birth to a Kinetic Xenomorph)U.E.G. government uses lethal force once casualties start piling up to quell the Brotherhood's riots.1215 ADThe Brotherhood is declared a terrorist organization with a kill on sight order for anyone claiming to be a "Knight" of the Brotherhood.1230 ADXenomorph outbreak in New Royals . The Renegade Core is sent in to quell this outbreak, Brotherhood claims responsibility and marshal law is declared until further notice.The "Safe zone" is created where most of the Sols Alliance home defense stations are located to protect the populations of Earth and Mars. Reach is evacuated of all civilians and is used entirely for a military outpost/ mining operations center for much needed resources._

 _1240 ADNew resource deposits detected on Venus as the Sol Alliance struggles to collect enough resources to rebuild ships to fend of Dark Yautja and Skynet attacks. The need to mine from this deadly planet sparked new interest in gas planet mining._

 _1250 ADBrotherhood attacks continue at fanatical and almost desperate levels even though the attacks do nothing but waste ammunition in some cases._

 _In almost all attacks achieved nothing as most result in property damage to repair and dead cultist to clean up thanks to the efforts of the Renegade Core policing efforts._

 _The first sentient beings landed on Venus in special evo suits and mining operations begins. New high temperature metals and acid resistant materials are developed as a result._

 _1270 AD_

 _The Reclamation Fleet has exited Slipspace just outside the Yautja Home System. All Ground Combat personnel are to be released from Cryo Beds, leave to the their designated Drop Ships and leave their carriers as not to be destroyed with the ship if the ship goes down. Tens of thousands ships of Human, Martian and Yautja origin head for Yautja Prime after emptying their passengers._

 _A massive space battle ensued as hundreds of Dark Yautja open fire on the Reclamation fleet.After losing nearly half the fleet Sol and Yautja ground forces land on Yautja Prime or "the homeworld" to begin the Siege of Yautja Prime thus starting the 30 year war to kill the Dark Yautja the planet._

 _The War of Reclamation has begun.1280 ADBrotherhood terrorist attacks and Xenomorphs outbreaks continue to plague the governments of Earth and Reach, Martians constantly targeted by brotherhood death squads. With resources stretch thin and scarce the Sol Alliance is pushed to the brink of collapse. Two continents fall to Xenomorphs outbreak as the second battle of Earth begins._

 _1290 ADSkynet launches invasion of Reach with the machines gaining much ground. Colonial Marines on the ground are pushed to the limits and are forced to resort to guerrilla tactics and strategies that haven't been used since the Rebellion._

 _The First Siege of Reach begins.1300 ADAs the last Dark Yautja stronghold on the homeworld burns in plasma induced fire, the forces of the Reclamation fleet celebrate their victory. Humans and Martians alike cry out in tears of joy while the Yautja roar their mighty battle call at the Reclamation of their homeworld. The Reclamation War is over.New technologies taken from Dark Yautja ships and the first discovery of Forerunner slipspace technology allows the ships from the Reclamation fleet to shorten the travel time back to the Sol System from a 65 year journey to just under 2 years.1302 ADThe Reclamation fleet returns to Sol to find Earth under siege by Xenomorph outbreaks._

 _As the Yautja eagerly return the favor of retaking the Human homeworld, Alliance warships head to Reach and lay waste to the Skynet ships in orbit. The Battle Hardened veterans of the Reclamation War uses tactics that were common place in the fighting for Yautja Prime on the forest rich and mountainous planet of Reach. The genocidal creations of man could not adapt to these new tactics and suffered tremendously for it._

 _1305 ADXenomorphs outbreaks are eradicated from the Earth and the Brotherhood hunted to near extinction. The Second Battle of Earth is over._

 _1310 ADThe Siege of Reach is over as the last entrenched Skynet facility is destroyed. Reconstruction begins in its earnest with mining operations and resource expeditions skyrocketing as Marshal Law is lifted._

 _1350 ADAfter much reconstruction, recolonization and consideration, the Sol Alliance and the newly formed Council of the Ancient sign a pact for trade, training and joint protection against extinction level events._

 _ **Age of Retribution 1400-2480 AD**_

 _1400 ADAfter the Reclamation of Yautja Prime, reconstruction and much consideration the Yautja no longer view Humans and newly discovered Martians as prey but as equals. Human Purebloods and Martians are allowed apprenticeship if the apprentice proves themselves worthy.Yautja are given equal rights as more and more come to Sol to see what changes happened to Humanity as they were used to be hunted as prey before Judgment Day but assumed they were extinct due to the nuclear bombs falling.Also to combat the ever growing threat of Skynet, Insurgent, and Dark Yautja attacks the Martian Republic, U.E.G. and the newly established Council of the Ancients together fund the United Nations Space Command as an independent interspecies military organization to combat all threats in and to known civilized space._

 _Also because of the circumstances after the departure of the Reclamation fleet, humanity discusses new plan of economic, military and civilian law in dire times is drawn up and called the Apocalyptic Act or as it's nicknamed more commonly known as the "Doomsday Economy."_

 _In short this act takes away all freedoms from the public and essentially turns the entire population of the human race (including it subspecies) into one unified army to fight for their species continued survival, Everything and Everyone must contribute to the war effort whether it is fighting, making the Tools of War or even simple farming to feed the troops. Everyone must contribute to the War Effort._

 _This act is only to be issued if an Extinction Level Event is to occur and for something to be considered an Extinction Level Event more than 45% of the current human population must have been killed or an unknown threat that is determined to be actively genocidal to the human race and for this act to be issued by higher government bodies the majority of the human race must be made aware and the majority of the species must have voted for its activation for it to have any legitimate power._

 _If this act is abused in times of relative peace and not in genocidal circumstances, all legal governments members and leaders along with the entirety of their families and known associates will be trialed than sentenced to death as a means of deterrent. The people will then decide if a new type of government should be installed or just new leaders elected if they find it necessary._

 _The Yautja also adapt a similar act once this was announced to the public and plans to incorporate the two began. The Yautja will help the Sol Alliance in it hour of need and vise versa when such a time comes._

 _1405 AD_ _The first male Yautja to be given cooking lessons on various Human sweets among other things is announced. A week later the same male is "kidnapped" by Yautja females for his skill in cooking the Human delicacies, this same Yautja seems to very much enjoy his situation._

 _Classes open up for Yautja both male and female (though gender separated because of their society demands it) to learn various skills that may be lacking on Yautja Prime. This causes the Yautja to exit their equivalent to the stone age to the iron age in terms of scientific understanding and cultural development._

 _1408 AD_

 _A unknown Civil Yautja scout ship is shot down by Skynet stealth fighters on the still xeno infested colony of Hadley's Hope. Night Walker warriors are sent in with the Colonial Marines to investigate and found the survivors of the crash ship being attacked by Skynet platforms._

 _After dealing with the threat, the Warriors of the Night Walker Clan approached the survivors and found that they belong to the Dark Blade Clan once believed to be eradicated by the Dark Yautja before the Crusade._

 _The Dark Blades were wary of the Night Walkers because One: the Dark Blade Clan believed the Nightwalker Clan to be eradicated by the Dark Yautja. Two: They were working with a species that supposedly killed themselves with nuclear weapons on their only planet before they achieved space flight. This alone broke many traditions and was considered criminal beyond belief. After a conversation that revealed the reclamation of the homeworld and a brief conflict among individuals between the two groups of Yautja, the Blades reluctantly took the offer for transportation to the Homeworld._

 _1409 AD_

 _The Blade survivors had visited the Yautja homeworld, collected evidence and got a new ship (recording everything along the way) to return to their clan and spread the word of their home planet's Reclamation. A month later 3 Yautja Clan ships with dozens of smaller hunting ships entered the Prime System and announced themselves. The Night Walker Clan had no qualms sharing the planet as long they got first pick on territory as they fought (with the Humans and Martians of course) to reclaim the planet._

 _The Dark Blade, The Crafter Shield and The Jungle Dweller clans agreed and territory was split with room to expand. The newcomers also agreed to not hunt Humans or Martians as a "thank you" for reclaiming their homeworld though this did not include criminals or "bad bloods" as Yautja called their lawbreakers. These clans also accepted Humans and Martians into Apprenticeship. The renegades on the other hand… Yautja generally do not like Renegades though they did agreed not to hunt them for sport._

 _1410 ADHumans accept Yautja as what they are, Hunters. As a result three new colonies are colonized for the sole purpose of hunting: Anything. As long it's non-sentient with only exception is that it's a criminal or a "bad blood" with major charges and not on in the species protection program._

 _Humans, Martians, Renegades and Yautja can capture, release and then hunt many dangerous animals for sport on the vast wilderness of theses planets, though only the authorities of each respective species can drop off criminals._

 _A fourth reservation planet is heavily guarded with its processing outpost in the form of a space station as the planet itself is a giant Xenomorph Hive on the edges of known space. There is not one square inch of natural surfacing as it is covered in the black residue the Xenomorphs secrete to make their hives._

 _This planet is called Xeno Prime as it is the oldest known planet to house Xenomorphs and it is believed to be the homeworld of the species, though for obvious reasons the methods of proving this theory is suicidal._

 _(Fun fact: Xeno Prime was where the Xenomorph Empress (The Queen of Xenomorph Queens and eldest known Matriarch) resided until The Shepards Chiva. Where the Mad Twins with a Yautja named Dark killed the Empress for their trial of passage (Chiva) for entry to their father's clan in his honor.)_

 _Yautja are thrilled by the prospect of the Hunting Reservation Planets because their perception of Humans as the ultimate "soft meat" and the discovery of Xeno Prime where the ultimate "hard meat" can be hunted._

 _Because of the Humans nature and justice system there is plenty of worthy prey to hunt on the reservation planets and the repeated offenders of lesser Human crimes get shipped to Xeno Prime to become host for Xenomorph research. It's a Win-Win for everyone (except for the criminal host.)_

 _Yautja/Sol relations skyrockets because of this._

 _1415 AD_

 _The first Medical Research Outpost on the Reservation Colonies is built for the medical advancement of Humans, Martians and Yautja. All morals about medical experimentation are left at the airlock as criminals are captured to be tested in inhumane ways for the pursuit of knowledge._

 _Many new medicines, equipment and methods for treatment in all fields of injury are developed from these Outposts over the following centuries._

 _1420 ADMany "unworthy" Yautja that would have never be anything but a servant or slave in Yautja society flee to Human space with the help of Machiko Noguchi. A 23 year old woman who was taken into Clan Guan'staon (Night Walker) when she was at the age of 8 because of her parents deaths at the hands of a Dark Yautja hunting party and impressed an Arbitrator by stabbing the leader of the pack in the eye with a toothbrush. This Arbitrator would then treat her wounds and raise her in as his own._

 _Many of these Yautja had become engineers, scientists, or constructors with nearly all having poetry, art, music, or various other outlets for creativity as a hobby (Like writing fanfics) instead of fighting and hunting as it's almost culturally outlawed in Yautja society to have a creative outlet outside of killing and hunting as it was seen as weak._

 _1422 ADMachiko Noguchi was captured and brought before the Council of the Ancients to explain her actions before her execution as what she did went against several dozen laws in Yautja society.In her defense Machiko stated that "not every Yautja was made for the Path of the Hunter but for a Path each individual must find on their own and that finding one's own path is a much greater challenge than following one that is already laid down for one to follow like a pup in training."She thens challenge the Council stating that their inability to adapt and stubbornly cling to their old ways instead of developing technology and strategies to combat the Dark Yautja themselves is the reason they needed the Humans and Martians to fight their war in the first place.After a brief confrontation with one of the more hot head councilmen, the eldest of the Council deemed Machiko right and innocent in this thinking._

 _This elder than congratulates Machiko for this new philosophy for the Yautja people but still went against the laws of the council, for this she is demoted from Blooded to the rank of Unblooded.1425 ADMany more Yautja flock to Earth and its colonies to challenge themselves in ways their people never thought was worthy. They wish to learn as many skills as possible and master them.1450 ADNewly educated Yautja Scientists and Healers start work on the genetic analysis of the Yautja genome._

 _New medicines are developed along with new versions of Yautja medicines that work on Humans and Martians as well. Devils putty was nicknamed and officially called today as it would heal any wounds like bio form but hurts a lot more and Yautja didn't have a name for it anything other than "medicine." Gene Mods for alternative fields of sight for Yautja are also the main focus on their genetic research as colorization is proven to be superior over infrared sight in most circumstances._

 _1460 ADAfter much medical science, math conversion and the passing of the eldest councilman due to natural causes, it is estimated that the Yautja live for nearly 2000 Earth years._

 _1500 ADThanks to the intervention of the Sol Alliance the Yautja exit their Tribalist Era of their equivalent to the Iron Age and enter their equivalent of Industrial Revolution. Many old traditions and believes still holds strong in their society but Yautja culture overall is far more tolerant and less suci-_

OOOO

The Datapad slips from the Quarian's grip and falls to the floor as she loses consciousness. The events of the day finally take their toll on Rula and her eyelids grow heavy as she can no longer fight her sleep. Darkness consumes her vision as the Exile falls into the sweet embrace of a peaceful slumber.


	3. Pureblood Part III

**_Clunk, Clunk, Clunk, Clunk!_**

Rula is suddenly awoken by the sound of heavy metal on metal hammering together, startling her and causing her to fall out of her bunk with a loud thunk.

The first thing she sees is total darkness before her movements cause the lights in the room to turn on, blinding her in the process as her mask isn't properly tinted. She feels the cold plated floor through her suit as she panics for a moment before remembering where she was and calmed down.

 _ **Clunk,Clunk,Clunk,Clunk,Clunk,Clunk!**_

The hammering repeated itself at a faster pace and now that she is fully awake, she realized someone is knocking on her door. She hurries to the door and looks at the small panel on the side with grey, yellow, green and red buttons. Only to see that it's little screen is red and all it's buttons are in a different language. She presses some of the colored buttons trying to get the door open.

 ** _CLANK.CLANK!.CLANK!_**

Due to her close proximity to the door the noise of the impacts were louder than what they were at the bunks. Again, almost scaring her out of her suit as she falls to her butt. She growls as she picks herself up and stands at the door, frustrated with the person on the other side making such racket.

"WOULD YOU STOP THAT, I CAN'T GET THIS KEELAH DAMNED DOOR OPEN!" Rula screamed at the top of her lungs hoping the keelah damn person on the other side would hear her.

Then the door opened.

"Eep!" Rula shrieked, once again startled by the doors sudden opening. Causing her to take a step back and look at the newcomers.

Two Male Quarian like figures appeared in doorway, both stood far taller than she could ever hope to be. Making her look once again tiny in comparison.

One looked young but wore a stock yet agitated expression that shifted to a curious one but guarded expression. She didn't miss the fact he (she assuming it's a male) had to catch himself from retrieving his sidearm when the door opened and saw her. He had a very short hair similar to Shepard's, ghostly white skin complexion and wore a light brown, green and gray camo schemed battle armor that looked like it was a hybrid of a Bio Suit made with the same type of ballistic weaving cloth her suit is made of but only newer than 50 years and a bulky set of Heavy Armor that looked like it could take a beating.

The other was nearly the polar opposite as he looked more aged and had a grim expression with a very dark but faded brown skin complexion while sporting a similar, more warned down but advanced looking light-dark green, black and grey battle armor with some sort of hat that went around his head with a curved fin along his forehead, probably to block sunlight from his eyes. Rula hadn't have a clue why he would wear it on a ship though.

Both looked alike Asari/Quarian hybrids with the similar facial features, straight legs and five fingers. She only knew what her parents looked like because they couldn't get a proper replacement for their visors when they were cracked during a mugging and had to wear improvised domes for helmets. If she didn't know better, the similarities would have made Rula think they might have been a science experiment of the salarian doctor gone wrong but the tech they have on them isn't Citadel or Terminus she seen as she went on numerous salvage runs with her parents.

It was unnerving how similar they looked

nonetheless. Both looked down to the Exile who is barely chest high to the two newcomers.

"Ghd dghn tnmn yhgnu annssgrd" The pale one barked in his native tongue while looking directly at Rula in what she believed was a intimidating manner. She broke eye contact with him looking down at her feet, wrangling her hands together. As much as she hated herself for it she was trying to show she was submissive and she didn't want any trouble. It's how she survived on that ship.

"I-I don't understa-" She began she flinched at sudden movement.

THUMP

She looked up just in time to see that brown male smacked the pale male at the back of the head. Hard.

 _"Geegh tgee hEghl_ -" The pale one started before being interrupted.

" _Ygrr_ _sskgrng_ _dea_ _poahr_ _ked_! Shepard _oghed_ _yss_ _tg_ _weetck_ _hgrr_ mnnd _ssuw_ hgrr _aunund_ _naut_ _mok_ _hgrr_ _popsss_ hgrrsalth." the darker one bark something at his pale companion, scowling him.

The dark one bent down, pull out a Omni tool from one of his pants pockets and handed it to Rula. He pointed at the tool than to his mouth.

" _Llllunguge_ _tgrressamtgerr_ " he growed softly and slowly then pointed back at the tool and back to his mouth.

"It's a translator?" Rula asked out loud.

" _YeEh_!" He spoke with a rumbling growl that was akin to laughter. The dark male nodded his head, seemly able to understand her.

Rula then fastened the Omni Tool to her suit sleeve and integrated it with her suits microphones as the two newcomers started talking to each other. The translator adjusted onto her suit as they conserves so she only caught the end of the a sentence.

" _Y dOt fik-ZzHHhz_ -ows how to use it Johnson, isn't she just a kid?" The pale one said in a surprising gruff but smooth voice laced with a bitter annoyance.

 _Someone's in a bad mood._

The Dark one now named Johnson looked over his shoulder to address his peer while still kneeling in front of the quarian.

"Just give her a minute Forge and quit your bitching. She knows more about this tech than any of us. Even with the U.N.S.C as we knew it gone, I still outrank you and I ain't got no time for no bitching, so man the fuck up marine!" Johnson said in a scolding manner similar to the Turian Military Officers in the action vids she used to watch.

"Uh…" Rula stutters as she watches the two argue.

The two realized she could understand their conversation and immediately halted their argument to look at her. Johnson stood back up and spoke.

"You can hear me?" Johnson asked.

"Yes I can hear you." Rula responded.

"Ma'am, we're here to escort you to the mess hall to find out what we could feed-" It was at this moment Rula's stomach decided to voice its opinion on the topic of food with its owner as it roared it's mighty battlecry with rumbles and growls.

After gaining a full hearted laugh at Rula's expense, Johnson continues. "Alright that settles it, you gonna get some grub in you, Kid but first I'm Sergeant Major Avery Johnson and this is my pain in the ass subordinate Sergeant John Forge." Johnson introduces himself and his subordinate. Forge only grunts in irritation as if he had something better to do.

The trio walk on in the halls of ship, towards the mess hall. Along the way Rula sees unknown aliens of all shapes and sizes. Some bigger than the one friendly red krogan she met on a scavenging trip, some look small in comparison to others being all fat and stubby who are still taller than her, Even the smaller boney ones seem to be able tower over her if they weren't hunched over.

As the walk Rula notices that everything along the way seem to hold some sort of purpose. Though the bulky looks of everything was a near polar opposite of the agile look from the turian made freighter, the sense of functionality brought a form of familiarity of her home which in turn brought back the grief of losing said home.

"In here kid." Johnson called out suddenly, bringing Rula out of her grieving thoughts. The quarian realizes that the other two had stop and she kept walking on.

"Yeah, yeah it's a pretty ship and you want explore it all but you can't go anywhere without us." Forge snapped at the exile. Johnson gave his companion with a hard glare while Rula just hung her head low as they entered.

They stepped through the doors, inside she saw it was indeed, the mess hall. Large flat tables with long benches on either side, a serving area on far side that looks more like a bunker and a small bar with various alien fruits on the side of the serving line. Though the mess wasn't really full of any aliens, just a few that must have kitchen duty. Johnson sighs bedside her.

"Tula! Where are you, ya damn slit jawed woman. We got a pup starving here!" He yells. Nothing but silence and strange looks fills the room.

Forge suddenly turns around, pulling out his bulky looking pistol in the process. Only to have it along with both of his hands clasped around the weapon pulled above his head and lifted off the ground.

Forge kick something in front of him fruitlessly as the air in front of him simmers before a massive alien suddenly appears effortlessly hold up Forge with a single hand.

A deep rumble came from the massive creature as its multiple jaws quiver and its shoulders quickly rise then fall in was Rula realized was laughter.

"Damn it Tula, knock it off!" Johnson yelled at the alien.

The massive being looked at Johnson before giving him a curt nod and turned back to Forge.

"Too easy Human, If your are more aware of your surroundings then you might have caught the sight of my cloak." The massive dark bluish/purple alien said. Standing easily twice the size of Rula, the alien known as "Tula" then turned her head to Rula who took an involuntary step back from the gaze. She grunted at the quarian's reaction as she put Forge down.

Just as she does he pulls out his combat knife and puts it to her throat. She returns the favor with her energy dagger that it hidden in her gauntlet.

"Do that shit again and I'll-" Forge started to threaten before a particularly pissed off Sergant stepped in.

"FORGE!" Johnson bellowed. He walks up to Forge and grabs him by the collar of his armor, separating him from Tula. He pulls Forge a inch from his face.

" _THEY ARE NOT OUR ENEMY! OUR WAR WITH THEM IS OVER MARINE AND IT HAS BEEN. **FOR. OVER. 600. YEARS**_ Johnson roars jabbing his finger at Forge for emphasis before regaining his composure and giving about a foot of space between them.

"I will not tolerate needless bloodshed of our… _Allies_ after all this shit we slept through. Do you understand me marine." Johnson speaks sternly to his comrade, hoping it would get some sense into the young man.

Forge just spits in his face.

Johnson wipes a portion of spit from his face and looks at it between his fingers as his face turn into a expression comparable to stone and it was at this moment Forge knew...

 _He fucked up._

Johnson punches Forge in the gut in retaliation. Hard. Forge doubles over and staggers back in pain before he tries to punch Johnson in the face but the aged soldier catches it with his arm and returns the favor with a headbutt that sends the youngster sprawling out onto the floor. Forge tries to get up but a combat boot suddenly lands on his chest plate with a loud crack as his armor plates on his chest are broken. The force of such a blow knocks the air from his lungs and pins him to the ground as he struggles to get up.

The sound of a firing pin being prime makes the angered sergeant freeze and look up. Only to see Johnson with a pistol in hand pointed at Forge's head. Johnson kneels down while still pinning Forge to the floor with his boot, the gun pointed directly under his chin.

"Get your shit together marine, our war is over but our people still need us..." Johnson speaks in a eerily calm and level voice that could freeze entire suns before pointing to Tula with his unarmed hand.

"And they are no longer our enemy. There is too few of us and them to be fighting like this." Johnson finishes as he stands up, boot still panted firmly on Forges chest.

"Now go stuff that spitting ass mouth-" Johnson lifts his bootd and kicks Forge in the side before picking him up. "with some grub and think about what I said." The elder marine said in his normal gruff tone before shoving Forge away. Tula approaches the season veteran as Forge does what he was told and gets some food for himself.

"It's a shame your not a _Sangheili_ , otherwise I would have taken you right here." Tula says in what Rula realized to her horror was a flirty tone. The old veteran just chuckles.

"Oh, I know what the Ladies like but your not my type Tula." Johnson replied as Tula looks back at Rula with a curious glance.

"So this is the pup that got everyone wetting themselves like a untrained _Unggoy_?" Tula asked Johnson. Acting as if Rula was an object of a topic than a actual person.

"Yep but from what we gathered from the ship, we got another form of _Covies_ out there to deal with." Johnson relied.

"Covies?" Rula spoke up, curious about that term and everything else about these people.

"Yes, _Covies_ is a term for someone who follows the Covenant but I'll tell you about that later pu-"Tula started before being unexpectedly interrupted.

"Rula." The Exile growled.

"What?" Tula asked slightly taken off guard at the Quarian's sudden aggression.

"My, Name, Is, Ru, la. _Use it._ " She repeated slowly as if the alien in front of her was extremely stupid.

 _I'm not too far behind that actually, especially after this stunt..._

Tula just glares down at the tiny Rula and Rula glares back at the giant, neither backing down from the other. This continues for a dozen seconds before the massive alien broke out laughing. Causing Rula to jump back, surprised by the aliens sudden change in behavior.

"I like this one! She got a fire in her when she's mad." Tula said joyfully as she waved Rula forward towards the bunker looking serving area.

"Come, come let's get you some grub." She encouraged with a wave of her hand.

"The Head Apothecary gave me some guidelines on what you could or could not consume so let's see if it's any good." Tula said as she went behind the counter to prepare the meal as Rula and Johnson wait on the other side of the severing area.

 _More like a bunker than a cafeteria, was this a prison ship at one point?_

Rula shakes her head. Doesn't matter either way she was stuck with these people and she doesn't mind that at all.

"Head Apothecary?" Rula asked out loud to Johnson curiously as she didn't know what that tittle meant.

"Doctor Chak'raw." Johnson provided before he walked off to a stand on the side where there are white cups and some other things next to a big machine of unknown function.

"Oh… ok." The Exile replies to herself as she waits.

Rula can hear several different noises in what she presumes is their version of a kitchen as she believes Tula is cooking… food. This continues a few minutes. Johnson off to the side drinking some sort of hot black liquid, Forge is nowhere to be seen and Rula just stood there quietly for something to happen as she takes in all the details of the mostly bland mess hall.

The mess hall is very utilitarian and empty of all things not related to cooking or eating. The serving area was curved inward towards the kitchen with 2 long tables along the serving area and 8 long tables with the ends facing the service area in rows of two.

At first glance it seemed it was all there was to it but because Rula was bored she took in all the details and found a pattern. Both of the tables nearest to the serving area are placed slightly different than the rest. The out of place tables are also thicker from what she can see in comparison to the others. The thicker tables are also connected to the floor and are unmovable because of it, the benches are connected to the table as well but only by one side and they seem movable in some way. The serving area itself is also elevated by a good 6 inches, the side where the food is given is also made of thick metal that these aliens use for the rest of the ship. All tiles within 3 squares of the fortified serving area is also different from the rest of the mess hall. It the white metal plates looks more solid or fixed then the grey, multi-piece tiles the rest of the room has.

Rula continues to look for other subtle differences until Tula come through the bulky looking doors carrying several trays on both her arms. The some of the trays on one arm had several different tubes on it with a single block of metal on one of them. The other arm is filled with trays of unaltered food.

On one tray was filled with a bright yellow and white puffy substance that bounces as the cook moved about, alongside a dark brown looking meat that has black stripes on it and a white-golden brown ball of… something. She set the trays down on the counter of the serving area and picked up the reflective silver colored cube with one of the food tubes.

"Rula I need you to stay still, can you do that?" Tula requested.

"...Yes?" Replied the Exile, a sense of unease growing in her stomach as she approached the counter. She looks between the sangheili and the cube in her hand. A moment later the cube shifted shape and turned into a bug like shape with 8 legs, 4 on each side with a long tail.

The bug rotated on the spot to the left on Tula's hand then rotated right and left again as if it was searching for something. The cube turned bug then rotated to where its front faced Rula.

Suddenly the bug launched itself from Tula's hand and straight into Rula's helmet illuminated speaker light. Scaring her out skin as she screamed and clawed at the thing. Tula was roaring in laughter and Johnson couldn't keep a small smirk off his face as he approached the panicked Exile to calm her down.

"WHAT IS THAT!" Rula screeched as she crawled at her helmet and at the cube turn bug.

"Relax, it's just Programmable Matter. It won't hurt you. Now hold still." Johnson reassured with a hint of laughter in his voice. He then reaches up and pokes the bug a few times before it clings to his hand and covers it like a glove. Johnson pulls Rula up and leads her to a nearby table. The old Veteran than headed back to the counter to grabs the trays of food and brings them to the table. Tula was still howling with laughter as he gathered the items and only began calming down when he seated himself in front of Rula. Johnson spoke somberly. A far off look made it's home on his face as he spoke.

"Don't mind her. She is just like everyone else around here, happy to be alive after everything we gone through." He replies as he began to eat his meal. This caused Rula to forget the whole ordeal as she completes on what she just been told.

The Quarian looked the… _Human_ in front of her and she saw great sorrow within his body language yet his face was as readable as a statue. The strange alien in front of her has suffered greatly in his life, this she is certain of. She has seen the same look on some of the more battle harden turian victims of on that damn ship.

 _Don't think, just do..._

Rula shakes her head and looks at the canisters in front of her. She picks one up and inspects the induction port. Only to find that it is incompatible with her helmets own food port. She sighs in fustrstion at her predicament. Her stomach voices its protest from its lack of nourishment as it practiced its battle cry for nutritional supplements.

The commotion of the Quarian's stomach catches the attention of the Sergeant and he sighs as he puts down his food. He swallows whatever was in his mouth before speaking. "Sorry Ma'am, I forgot about that bit there. Here." He extends his hand and Rula gives him the tube, tapping it on the end a few times with his new silver hand.

The Cube-turned-Bug-turned-Glove thing that was on his hand then latched itself onto the tube, encasing the induction port and giving the end of the food tube a "cap" like appearance.

"Shepard told me of your medical needs of staying in that outfit of yours so this thing acts as a universal plug in… thing." Johnson explains somewhat uncertainty.

"Oh, ok… how do I use it?" She asked.

"I wouldn't know that, kid. I'm not familiar with most of this tech, just use it like how you normally would and sees what happens." Johnson replies. Rula does as she told and she inserts the block into her induction port. Once she sees that the seal is indeed airtight she turns the knob at the far end of the tube.

Johnson sees her partly tinted eyes go as wide as saucers before closing them and moaning as she eats the food stuff.

For a good minute he just sits there staring bewilderedly at the Quarian in front of him as she slowly eat the paste that she calls food. When it was finished she eagerly detach the tube, dropping it carelessly on the table. The Cube turned Bug turn Glove turn Port was stuck to her helmet as she jammed another tube in it. Not only was she enjoying the best tasting paste she had in her life but was also terribly starved. The taste of food had unleashed a hunger she didn't realize she had as she detached the now second empty tube and grabs another to galp down its contents. All the while moaning and purring like a huntress in heat.

In fact she was so into the absolute bliss of her meal she didn't notice that Johnson, Forge and Tula were watching her, the fact that Tula was recording it or the huge shadow that was looming over her.

"Enjoying yourself?" A deep rumbling voice said next to her audio receptors.

Shrieking so loud that her helmets speakers started giving off white noise in a loop, Rula launched from seat and fell on the floor. The young exile then got and drew a breath as she did so. She failed to notice Johnson stand at attention or Forge shouting out "Officer on Deck!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH-" her voice got caught in her throat mid shout as she realized who she was "talking" to even though she was only eye level with their steel plated thighs and it was at this moment Rula knew...

 _She fucked up._

There in his full but now noticeably damaged and partly melted armor was Shepard looking down on the quarian with his expressionless and cracked helmet on and the body language of a brick wall.

 _When did that happen?_

The quarian felt like an insect compared to the massive spartan as all the blood drained from her face within her helmet.

"Did you enjoy my cooking?" He asked, his voice was rumbling, deep and monotone as it was filtered through the speakers of his helmet.

"...Y-Yes?" She stutters out, still partly terrified at what awaits her.

"Good because we're gonna escort you back to your room with some more food stuff until we get some things straightened out. It nothing bad involving you I assure you so don't worry." Shepard replied before looking at the two sergeants.

"Johnson take Rula back to her room with some more food stuffs I made back in the kitchen." The old veteran did as he was told and walked towards the kitchen.

"Forge, your with me. We got people to see." Shepard inclined his head towards the door in the hall as the they walked off.

The Spartan then stopped and turn to the Sangheili as Forge walked on. "Tula, stop terrorizing unknown alien lifeforms. Its bad for diplomacy." Shepard stated with the barest hints of a smile in his voice. The sangheili in question looked stupefied as she spoke.

"I'll do that when she admits I'm the better cook, she was moaning louder when she was eating my recipe!" Tula shot back in laughter while pointing to Rula. Much to her displeasure.

"Surrrre…" Shepard stated uninterested as he walked through the door.

Johnson came back from the kitchen with a crate full of tubes of two colors in his hands. One half blue and the other half green.

"Alright kid, let's go. I got your food and water here." Johnson said as he walked to the door.

"Alright." Rula whispered and she soon followed suit.

OOOO

The duo silently walked through the halls of The Valhalla. A million and one thoughts going through Rula's head as she walks and carries the food, until she spoken up unintentionally while lost in her musings.

"Why?" She asked to herself.

"Huh?" Johnson said, being caught off guard by the sudden question.

"Ohh , ah…why?" She stutters out.

The veteran gives her a bewildered look as he ask. "Why what?"

"Why do you treat me different?" Rula asked nervously.

"What do you mean?" Johnson asked curiously.

"Forge treats me like I am a threat to his very existence and I only met him maybe an hour ago, Tula acts like I'm her source of entertainment and Shepard I don't know about but you actually treat me like a person. So what I want to know is, why?" She asked.

Johnson turned and kept walking. Rula sighs as her head is hung low on her shoulders and silently walked on with the create. The duo walked in tensed silence until they were outside of Rula's room. Johnson angrily punched in the buttons to open the door before marching in and looking around on the floor. He spots the holopad, picks it up and speaks as he scrolls through it.

"You remind me of my Niece. My sister died giving birth and her husband was killed in a bug attack a month before. I raised her as my own for 15 years as much as a marine could before the start of this war." Johnson said somberly as he gives Rula the holopad before walking out the room. Rula just stands there, jaw to the floor before she sits down and starts reading. The crate of food forgotten by the foot of the bed as the Exile is once again lost in the search of history as she takes the holopad and looks at the section Johnson highlighted.

 **OOOO**

\- 2512 AD

The Spartan II program is given the go ahead. 3,000 orphans of war between the ages 5-6 years old are "adopted" by Dr. Halsey and her staff and are taken to Reach to be trained as super soldiers. These soldiers would later be known as the Alpha IIs or The Alpha Generation.

2524 AD

After a decade of brutal training the Alpha IIs are sent on several of missions in dozens of warzones against Skynet factories, Insurgents outposts and Xenomorph hives all of which ended in complete success with only minor injuries and no casualties to the Spartans. The Alphas are then given the go ahead for Augmentation surgery and the first generation of Mjolnir Power Armor.

 _ **The Great War 2525-2558 AD**_

2525 AD

The Colony of Harvest goes dark. A frigate Battlegroup designated Wolfpack is sent to investigate and is not heard again for three days before a heavily damaged civilian freighter returns with crew members and ground soldiers of the missing battle group lead by a Sgt Avery Johnson.

A audio message is recovered by from the leaders of this new enemy, the Sayshum or "Prophets" message is as follows : "Your destruction is the will of the gods… and we are their instruments."

The first Covenant ship is destroyed by Spartan Team:Blue lead by Alpha 117 in the new Mjolnir IV armor that would be the model to train for Standard Power Armor for Spartan III Soldiers today.

2530 AD

Battle of Arcadia begins, opening a new war front for the Sol Alliance forcing them to abandon other outer colonies as the Covenant attack their first inner colony. Many ships are destroyed or lost with all hands. The first Spartan MIAs/Casualties are reported but information about the Spartans are classified at the time.

The Yautja take new interest as information about the Covenant is leaked.

This has lead Yautja hunting parties targeting Sangheili Fleet Commanders and Ground Generals as it provides great challenge to either fight their way to the commanders or lure them out to the fight as they are great in skill of Sword Fighting and are honorable combatants. Perfect for the Warrior's Chiva.

By this time the Leaders of the U.E.G and Republic agree to release information about the Covenant in full and announce the preparation of the Activation of the Apocalyptic Act. The public will have a month to decide if the activation of the Apocalyptic Act is truly necessary.

They reluctantly agreed.

All inner colonies begin the transformation from their previous lives to a full on War Economy as their very existence as a species is at risk.

2531 AD

Arcadia falls to orbital glassing as the Covenant suffer a great number of casualties at the hands of the men and women of the 1st Army 5th Corps 212th Division. The 212th on the planet the fourth highest kill/death ratio in battle out the the entire war. Out of the 18,000 human soldiers on the planet less than 500 makes it off along with 79% of the civilian population.

For every U.E.G./U.N.S.C soldier that was killed 179 Covenant soldiers fell in battle.

2538 AD

Madrigal, Hat Yai, and four other colonies are glassed. Standard U.N.S.C. and U.E.G. Forces on the ground are outmatched without overwhelming numbers or without Yautja/Spartan support. Space battles are also suicidal without a 15 to 1 advantage.

Information about the Spartan II Commandos are released to the public to boost morale as the U.N.S.C. ,U.E.G and M.R. desperately tries to hold the Covenant back. They send half of the Spartan Core lead by Spartan Alpha 117 into Covenant space as a offensive means to buy time for Humanity and her allies to rally their armies as the other half of the Spartan Core is used for defensive operations throughout the war front.

2539 AD

The Spartan IIs are successful in finding slipspace coordinates to Covenant owned planets, destroying war based infrastructure on said planets, killing hundreds of high ranking military officials and gathering tens of thousands of petabytes of information out of computers.

The raids the Spartans have conducted in Covenant space caused so much death, destruction and chaos so quickly and so efficiently that Covenant officers actually believed them to be evil supernatural entities sent to punish the unfaithful.

This rumor among the Covenant was further cemented as their returning Front Line Units speak of unfaltering human soldiers who decimate whole battalions and halted ground invasions single handedly. Earning the Spartans the title of Demons among Covenant foot soldiers.

(ODSTs were also called "Imps" or lesser demons as they fight with such precision, ferocity and savagery that it surprised and impressed the Covenant Field Commander who started the nickname for the Helljumpers)

2540 AD

The tides of war has turned in Humanity's favor as the first major victory is won on Reach. The 3 million newly trained Spartan IIIs or Beta Spartans (who were orphaned by the war and trained to be Spartans) held back the onslaught of the Covenant in their surprise attack of Reach and several other core worlds.

The attack ended up killing tens of millions of U.N.S.C., U.E.G. and M.R. soldiers and civilians but the Covenant lost just over a billion soldiers and tens of thousands of warships.

This battle would be later called the Second Siege of Reach and the start of a series of smaller battles of what would be known as the Skirmishes of Reach.

While the Reach invasion is being repealed, on the Yautja/Human colony of Hunters Pride an entire Covenant battle group along with its ground invasion force are wiped out by the hundreds of Yautja warriors and thousands of Yautja Apprentices that reside on the harsh planet by gorilla warfare and suicide bombings with improvised WMDs on their spaceships. Killing millions of Covenant soldiers and dozens of ships.

The Covenant destroys several sacred relics that the Yautja held in high regard on Hunters Pride, broadcasting that the Yautja false religious beliefs are nothing compared to The Great Journey and should be cleansed like that filth it is. In return the Council of the Ancients declares war on the Covenant.

This has lead to the Council of the Ancient signing the Treaty of the Pack or "Allied Pack" with the Sol Alliance.

(Yautja Warriors were called Savages while Human/Martian Apprentices were called Wretches/Dark Wrenches respectably by Covenant forces in which the Warriors and their Apprentices found amusing to no end as they slaughtered through the Covenant ranks.)

At the same time a battalion of Alpha Spartan IIs lead by Spartan Alpha-006 were successful in covertly capturing dozens of fully stocked Covenant Supercarriers. This was done by stealthy boarding the ships, shutting down life support, hacking into their mainframe to shut down any remote safety procedures and open all possible air locks. Effectively killing most of the crew with the exception of a squad or two of EVA Sangheili who were in the middle of training to fight in zero atmosphere and surprisingly the entirety of the Huragok population on those ships who secretly allowed the Renegades hackers to access the ship's systems without raising the alarms.

The Huragok then proceeded to sealed themselves off in their EVA suits to survive the ship's interior exposure to space. The Huragok were not hostile and eagerly helped the Spartan Commandos fly the massive war vessels. Much to the Spartan IIs surprise, they built numerous machines out of Hunter combat harnesses to clean up the bodies for the super soldiers, and given them the program used to translate the Humans language into Sangheili standard. Effectively doing the Spartan's jobs for them and saving the clean up crews back on Onyx one hell of a job.

When questioned why, the Huragok informed the Commandos of the history of their people's unwilling role within the Covenant and they want to be free from the cruel Covenant hierarchy the moment the Covenant gain access to the Human's history and culture. Many Huragok wanted to join the Humans as their culture of equality and freedom is far more appealing to them then the Covenants beliefs and governmental system but could not as it would cause the genocide of their current generation.

When the Spartan Commandos returned with the newly acquired fleet of Covenant Supercarriers from various areas behind enemy lines. They proceeded informed their superiors of their unexpected passengers and newest intel. The Engineers egregiously educated the Allied scientists on various fields of Covenant technology.

This has lead to numerous groundbreaking technological advancements that puts Allied technology and weaponry on par with the Covenant armadas and armies.

New rules of engagement are established in regard to the Huragok on the battlefield. The Capture of Huragok is considered a top priority by frontline troops but is not an official order or protocol. This is because when information about them is released to the public, the public reaction was strongly supportive of liberating the Huragok because of their unwilling role in the Covenant.

2541 AD

New Spartan training grounds are opened on Onyx as Reach's location is compromised. Between Reach and Onyx Tens of Millions more Beta Spartan-IIIs are trained throughout the entirety of the war.

Over 80 of the 200 Sol Alliance colonies are glassed and considered lost with another 30 under siege. Allied Casualties are mounting as 16 billion Human (45% pop.), 10 billion Martian (30%), and 150 million Yautja (15%) civilians and soldiers are killed in the war so far.

2542 AD

Human, Martian and Yautja forces begin Operation:Prometheus. A counter offensive Campaign into Enemy Space to push Covenant forces back into their home turf to allow endangered colonies to evacuate to uncharted space via Arks Ships (self sufficient space stations each capable of fully housing tens of millions of civilians with enough supplies to feed them for decades). With the now empty colonies Allied forces tear down civilian infrastructure for its materials to build surface to orbit MAC cannons and other similar fortifications to cause maximum casualties upon the Covenant.

Another goal of Operation:Prometheus was the destruction of enemy held worlds by means of a new WMDs called the High Ion Bomb or more commonly as the "Glassing Nuke" as to slow down their assault if this campaign would to fail.

Many Covenant worlds would fall to these devastating weapons, killing tens of billions of Covenant soldiers and civilians.

2545 AD

The second bloodiest battle for the Covenant of the war takes place on the Militant Training Colony of Normandy as Covenant forces try to take the planet for rumors of forerunner technology though there was very little. The U.N.S.C forces station there begins a bloody ground war with the Covenant invasion forces. Against all odds the ground units were able to hold their own for nearly two years before the planet fell to orbital glassing.

2551 AD

After nearly a decade of bloody battles and defeats, Operation:Prometheus is considered a failure as it failed it's objectives of capturing and holding any Covenant world at the cost nearly three billion Allied soldiers and sailors with hundreds of thousands of ships destroyed.

With their homeland secure, the Covenant once again assaults Allied territory with a holy vengeance.

2552 AD

Only a handful of Allied worlds remain hidden and untouched by the war including the Sol system, Onyx and Yautja Prime as Allied forces are pushed back deeper into Allied Space. Casualties on both side mount up to staggering new heights as Covenant were fanatical to their cause, practically throwing entire armies at Allied fortifications and strongholds in hopes of literally drowning their enemies in their blood.

Population on both sides begin to dwindle dangerously below 40% of their population before the war for all species involved.

The series of battle called the Skirmishes of Reach come to an end as Reach itself is glassed in what would be known as the First Fall of Reach. Though it was still under Allied control as the Covenant actually abandoned all ground side forces and entirety of the campaign as all ships were recalled to Installation 04. Thus if this did not have happened Reach would have fallen to orbital bombardment.

At the moment of discovery of Installation 04 or Alpha Halo following the First Fall of Reach, the Prophet leadership halted all military actions against Allied forces and withdrew everything they had to claim their sacred ring, stalling the Covenants genocidal march into Allied space buying precious time for the Allies to regroup, lick their wounds and prepare in anyway they could.

Captain Keys with a number of Allied and Covenant soldiers fell to a Unknown Parasitic life form called:The Flood. To the Covenant, it brought what was thought to be believed as the end of days and only activating the Halo Ring would there be salvation. To the Allied forces stranded on the Ring, it was a threat far greater than the Covenant and the Ring they stood on would kill them all if it wasn't destroyed. In the following battles the Pillar of Autumn was destroyed and all of its crew being killed in action, with the exception of a platoon of ODSTs lead by Sgt Johnson on a stolen Covenant Phantom and Spartan Alpha-117 with Alpha-058 on a Long Sword fighter. The two groups of survivors rendezvoused and headed to Earth to inform the U.E.G. of the immediate danger.

Thanks to the actions of Spartan Alpha 117, Captain Jacob Keyes, and Sgt Avery Johnson, the Pillar of Autumn's reactor core detonated causing a explosion big enough to destabilize the Alpha Halo power source and cause ultimately what can be only described as a miniature supernova. Many Covenant Naval Ships, Ground Forces and Personnel were killed or reported MIA from the blast along with the near destruction of High Charity.

For two months Earth, Mars and Luna prepares for the invasion while Reach evacuates whatever it can salvage.

2553 AD

The Great War has ended with the total collapse of the Covenant at the Third for Battle of Earth. A Civil War erupted just as a third of the Covenant top leadership were assassinated by Spartan Headhunters and half of the remaining leaders were killed in the infighting between Covenant Loyalists that still held onto their beliefs and Covenant Separatist who learn the bases of their entire religion is a lie. The Last Arbitrator: De facto leader of the Covenant Separatists (who wanted, pursuited and had his name stripped of all public records) gathered his forces and made a pact with his former enemies:The Allies and the Banished.

The Banished are a faction of Covenant lead by a Jiralhanae named Atroix that rebelled against the Prophets leadership after they sent him and his pack brotherson so many suicidal

Together the Allies, Separatist, and Banished forces fought back the remnants of the Covenant Empire and prevented their last ditch attempts of "Completing the Great Journey" by using a super weapon called "The Lesser Ark." If the Covenant succeed in their attempt to activate the Ark, it would have meant the complete and total genocide of the Galaxy. Since the end of the war any and all attempts of reopening the portal to the Ark have failed and has become a hotspot for forerunner researchers from all species ever since.

2558 AD

Covenant Loyalists groups splinter off into warring factions over the Covenants religious beliefs. Civil war erupts on the homeworlds of former Covenant Races as various Rebel Insurgent Groups try to gain power over the U.E.G., Martian Republic, and Reach in what would be known in human history as the The Insurrection Wars or The Heretic Wars by former Covenant races.

2560 AD

The Sol Alliance (being the only ones capable at the time) takes a new interest in Militarized Space Exploration in order to find the remaining Halo Rings to disarm, deconstruct, or destroy them as all other Allied species are dealing with internal conflicts or are unable to spare the ships,resources or men due the Great War without risking attacks from rogue factions. The Sol Alliance is mostly successful in the years to come regarding this endeavor.

 ** _The Golden Era 2600-3100 AD_**

2600 AD

After the end of The Great War, the collapse of the Covenant and the destruction of any Insurrection/Covenant loyalists groups in the following Insurgent/Heretic Wars, the main governing bodies of the Sangheili(Elites), Unggoy(Grunts), Huragok(Engineers), Mgalekgolo (Hunters) along with the Jiralhanae (Brutes) and Kig Yar (Jackals) followers of Atriox (de facto leader of the Banished) banded together to form The Coalition.

The top two leaders of the Coalition (The Last Arbitrator and Atriox) agreed after much debate and a bloody duel ending in a draw. The model of this new government will be base on the Human's U.E.G. as the Covenant Hierarchy was the only other form of government any of the former Covenant species had known as the Covenant erases all history of any species they accept into the Covenant. Both leaders agree the Coalition will not be a new Covenant.

The Coalition would be a Democratic type of government with a conclave or senate for each individual species and a High Councilman or main military leader to be appointed to the High Council. The High Council does not look out for their own individual species but takes responsibility for all of the Coalition member races.

The Coalition declares the Sol Alliance and the Council of the Ancients allies and works with Sol to make up for "past sins."

Mgalekgolo (Hunters) have new found respect for Humanity (with its subspecies) and Martiankind alike for their actions aiding their kind during the Insurgent Wars and considers them equals. Only the Sangheili (Elites) had that honor until this point.

Human and Sangheili begin trade Negotiations: Renegade creation technology for plasma containment technology and Anti Skynet Strategies for Sangheili Swordsman Classes to expand the training of the Spartans, along with normal resources and other minor commarites.

Also as a Gift and a sign of trust the Humans gave the Sangheili blueprints to several WMDs such as the "Glassing Nuke" and Slipspace Bomb.

Atriox seeks Human aid to reclaim Doisac(the Jiralhanae homeworld), in the form of food fabrication equipment and medical research equipment as Atriox wishes to "tame" his people on his own with his followers, the Reclaimers (an all Jiralhanae political group/army).

2605 AD

A new type of neuro/audio implants have been developed and made available for public use. All known languages except the yautja natural language has been downloaded into the implant, instantly translating whatever the user hears into something they understand. This allowed for easier (though tense and offen insultive) communications between the member species of the Allies and former members of the Covenant.

2610 AD

Most Humans/Martian glassed colonies have been "De-Glassed" and are scheduled to have atmospheric reboots within the decade. Information on the Crimson generation of Spartans is leaked and met with heavy public backlash.

2615 AD

For their actions in the defense of humanity and her allies the Spartan Super Soldiers are declared a new subspecies of Humanity and are not only given equal rights but are also given Reach, Onyx, and three unnamed planets to recolonized and govern as they please. The U.E.G. declares the U.N.S.C. to no longer be part of the U.E.G. Armed Forces but is given command to the Spartans along with half its Navy at the insistence of the former Lord Admiral Hood as the U.E.G can not maintain funding for the Spartan Program or its large naval forces as they are needed to rebuild. The Spartan's reaction to this are mixed as the military life is all they known.

2616 AD

After much discussion amongst themselves and to very few trusted outside sources, the Spartans establishes the U.N.S.C as a stratocracy type of government. The military chain of command is the government but the government itself is not a dictatorship.

2620 AD

Human, Spartan and Martians governments agreed to improve relations with the Coalition. Archaeologist from Sol go to Sanghelios to uncover any lost heritage of the Sangheili. The Arbiter is extremely thankful as most professions outside of war was stripped for following the prophet's religion over the thousands of years of the Covenant rule.

While the Archaeologist go to Sangillo, Sol secretly moves terraforming equipment to Balaho (the glassed and abandoned Unggoy Homeworld) to begin Terraforming it to its former glory for the Unggoy who had no planets of their own and have been in the same position as Humanity only in a less genocidal war but a more enslaving one.

Martians begins work on a means to fabricate cheap metals and rocks out base elements for the Mgalekgolo worms to eat as it's what they consume for nutrition and could cause problems for the other races( As a result the first models for the Portable Fabricator is developed), An universal and adjustable education system for the Unggoy and various methods on how to find, dig and store ancient artifacts for the Sangheili.

Also the Spartan government secretly sends military aid to Doisac in the form of Special Operation Units or Head Hunters to assassinate rival leaders and generals of the Reclaimers and minorly sabotage their infrastructure so it could not work but could still be repaired by Reclamation Forces, speeding up Atriox's total victory by decades.

All of this was part of Project Charity. A human lead "Bury the Hatchet" political campaign to avoid a possible Cold War between the two factions.

2637 AD

The very first child conceived from a pair of Alphas was born. This marks the beginning of the Delta Generation of Spartans.

2640 AD

Atriox has retaken his people's homeworld in total victory and has lead them to a new Golden Age. The Jiralhanae then on forth refer to their leader as "Atriox the Great" for his role in leading the war to unite his people and the future he has made possible.

2650 AD

Project Charity was revealed to the Coalition's High Council to "bury the hatchet" so to speak and to improve Sol/Coalition relations. The Unggoy High Councilor stated that the Unggoy would forever be in the Sol's People's debt then he cried on the Martian Ambassador leg as he was too short to hug anything else.

The Arbitrator and Atriox were pleasantly surprised and slightly mistrustful at the human's intentions behind their actions. Atriox was especially mistrustful since he had discovered the Headhunters presence on Doisac when a two man team had prevented an assassination attempt on his life, unaware of Atriox had set out to foil the plot himself and witness the Spartans actions.

When the Arbitrator question their motives for their governments doing such massive and surely expensive endeavors, the ambassadors stated simply "You can completely destroy your most resilient, powerful, bitter, and persistent of enemies in a single day when they have become your friends and allies. With this in mind and depending on how you see it Arbitrator, we came here today to ensure the complete annihilation our species enemies in one single day or we came here today to help our friends in need."

It was from this response that the Coalition and Allied governments truly ended hostilities between their peoples.

2660 AD

New Unggoy religious beliefs appear as the latest Unggoy generation educate themselves and start to build up for a proper military to defend for themselves. This new religion is centered around the supposed split personas of Alpha -117 or known as "The Chief of Demons" as a Angel of Death(The Demon) and a God of War (The Chief). Every Unggoy soldier attends the altar every week to pray to the Spirit of the deceased leader of the legendary Alpha Spartans.

2665 AD

Many Martian high school teachers and college professors go to Balaho to help establish an educational system for all the younglings as there are many, many younglings to be taught. Most Educational Providers know not to speak "blasphemy" about Alpha 117 so they incorporate some of the more logical beliefs about Sparta (Unggoy religion about Alpha 117) into the Galactic history classes on Balaho.

2685 AD

Plans to build a unified capital for both Allied and Coalition Governments start to form. This station will be known as Arcturus Station, specially modeled to compete against the Covenants former "Holy City" High Charity.

Arcturus will be a symbol of Unity taking designs from all known species and their cultures, from the tribal and spiritual culture of the Yautja and Jiralhanae to the high tech and diverse cultures of the Humans and Huragok along with everything in between.

2700 AD

The Brotherhood unleashes Xenomorphs on the Mgalekgolo homeworld killing uncountable amounts of young lekgolo colonies but the Xenomorphs unable to reproduce due to the inability to find suitable hosts died by the day's end. Mgalekgolo demands justice and Humanity delivered.

Mgalekgolo and other Coalition soldiers are now able to hunt down criminals in Human-Martians territory, new trade deals are made for retribution and joint Allies-Coalition training operations for dealing with Xenomorph outbreaks begins. Coalition criminals can also be sentenced to life on Hunting Reserved Planets to be hunted as sport or advancement in medicine.

2705 AD

Dozens of Armada size Brotherhood Chapters are eradicated along with hundreds of minor pirate cartels due to Coalition SpecOps and Spartan Headhunters joint operations.

2750 AD

After two and a half millennia since its creation and its attempts at destroying its creator's, Skynet is cornered both in the real and the digital world as Spartans supported by Colonial Marines fighting alongside Sangheili and Yautja warriors on a space station built on a gianganic unknown device as they try to finished the common enemy of all their people. The Renegades monitoring any and all signals and destroying any unregistered program they stumble upon while hacking their way into the unknown station. The operation was considered a success with heavy loss of life as the last Skynet server was destroyed along with the station and the unknown device in what is now known as "The Last Great Raid" or "The Great Raid" for short.

It is believed the device was responsible for the solar system's destruction as the system seemed to have been hit with a mini supernova. The planets (if they can be still called that) were in conditions that can only can be described as living hell. Volcanic activity ran rampant across the planet's surface. The crust of the planets that were facing the device as it exploded where vaporized, leaving the mantle exposed, ejecting molten lava into orbit and taking out a of the planets total mass.

2850 AD

New breakthroughs in interspace communication has lead to the innovation of the Q.E.C. or Quantum Entanglement Communicators. The Q.E.C allows for instantaneous real time communication from any known distance with no time lag, what sets this communicators apart from previous communication devices is that it is able to allow the user to talk with its receiver while traveling in slipspace. Before this, the vessel would have to wait to exit slipspace portal or exit early to send a message. This has lead to many deaths on the battlefield throughout human history as several war vessels would be dispatched to aid a planet under siege from the enemy only to arrive and be fired upon by the planetary defenses as the enemy gained control of the planet or the planetary government itself turned against the Sol Alliance and fired upon the unexpecting War Vessels.

3000 AD

After 500 years of searching four of the seven Halo rings have been found, disarmed and deconstructed. The last halo ring have yet to be found-

OOOO

Rula's reading was interrupted by a sudden power outage.


End file.
